


"The Tragedy Of John Watson" Cover

by The_Consulting_Storyteller



Series: The Adventure Of The Cover Box [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hallucinations, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Schizophrenia, Sleep Deprivation, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Storyteller/pseuds/The_Consulting_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after The Fall, and John Watson is solving cases with the help of Sherlock Holmes.<br/>The only problem? This Sherlock is the creation of his own mind.<br/>John balances on the line of sanity as he begins to piece together the truth of Sherlock's death, with the help of Sherlock himself.<br/>But can he hold himself together long enough to do so? And will he like where his path leads?</p><p>Deux ans après La Chute, John Watson résout des enquêtes avec l'aide de Sherlock Holmes.<br/>Le seul problème ? Ce Sherlock est une création de son esprit.<br/>John est en équilibre sur la ligne blanche de la sanité alors qu'il commence à reconstituer la vérité sur la mort de Sherlock, avec l'aide de Sherlock lui-même.<br/>Mais peut-il tenir assez longtemps pour le faire ? Et surtout, aimera-t-il ce qu'il trouvera au bout du chemin ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Tragedy Of John Watson" Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [now_im_just_some_sherlock_that](https://archiveofourown.org/users/now_im_just_some_sherlock_that/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Tragedy of John Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750919) by [now_im_just_some_sherlock_that](https://archiveofourown.org/users/now_im_just_some_sherlock_that/pseuds/now_im_just_some_sherlock_that). 
  * Inspired by [The Tragedy of John Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750919) by [now_im_just_some_sherlock_that](https://archiveofourown.org/users/now_im_just_some_sherlock_that/pseuds/now_im_just_some_sherlock_that). 



 

Cover inspired by "The Tragedy Of John Watson", by now_im_just_some_sherlock_that

 

FF.net cover version:


End file.
